The Blank Picture
by TheHatterandtheTardis
Summary: The final war at Hogwarts is over. Hermione's friends have begun to return to a normal life while she still has to hunt for hers. Her hunt leads her to Australia where she hopes to find her parents whose memory she had erased. But how will she find them if they don't remember her?


**Hello everyone~ So this was my fanfiction for my Final in my Harry Potter Class. I wrote this in about 3 hours at 4 in the morning, so I'm not expecting anything fantastic, but I love this story either way, and apparently they liked it to because I received an A on it! Enjoy guys!**

The Blank Picture

Hermione stalked along the busy streets of Sydney, Australia keeping an eye out for her parents. It had been too long since she had seen them and they didn't even remember her. Every single day while her, Ron, and Harry were out looking for Horcruxes she would silently cry herself to sleep every night wondering if her parents were even still alive. But now that that hunt was over, it was time to start another hunt. She knew they were still alive, they had to be.

Wendell and Monica Wilkins were a lovely couple who had always dreamed of moving to Australia to live by the coast line. They had been dreaming, planning, and saving for years to make the move. They didn't have any kids to spend money up, so they quickly built up enough to make the move and get a nice condo on the beach.

When they arrived in Australia they immediately became a quiet popular couple among the residents of the condominium. Everyone fell in love with how humble and driven they were. They were so full of passion and were always inviting people over to go have barbeques on the beach. Monica seemed to really enjoy painting all of a sudden and was very good at it. So she was scene painting ocean views a lot. Wendell seemed to just enjoy playing the piano and would always play when Monica painted and even though she wouldn't tell him, she loved when he did that. It made the atmosphere of the home feel so much calmer and relaxing than before. She wanted it to always be like this, just the two of them, not a care in the world.

Hermione had done some researching in the local yellow books trying to find if her parents were listed anywhere. At this point she'd take a phone number with the luck she was having. "_Maybe I did too good of a job with the spell_,"she thought as she ran towards the beach area that held the upper scale apartments and condos.

She stopped to catch her breath by a water fountain in a nearby garden and sat down. She pulled out a picture of her parents. In the middle was an empty hole where Hermione used to stand.

"Mom. Dad. Where are you guys?" she whispered to herself as she let a tear escape her eye. And so she sat there, pondering on the possibilities of where they could be. They could be right around the corner or clear on the other side of the country. It was all just a matter of time. But Hermione had already been searching for them for about a month, and she was quickly losing hope of ever finding them.

Not to far away there were a couple of little girls playing hopscotch. As the wind began to pick up, they began laughing at each other's hair as if it decided to come alive. Hermione, trying as much as she could, tried to tie her hair back, but in the process the picture slipped from her hand.

"No! Come back here!" she pleaded as she got up and ran after the only picture she had of her parents. She couldn't let it get away!

The wind continued to blow and one of the girls saw the picture coming her way. She ran after it and caught it and began smiling at all her friends that her hand eye coordinate skills were top notch for catching the picture. After laughing at her boast, she started to run towards Hermione when she noticed the picture and looked at it. As Hermione approached the girls she began thanking them very graciously for catching the picture.

"Hey Emily, come here, "the girl said and held the picture out to her. "Doesn't this look like Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins?"

Emily looked at the picture hard for a few seconds. "Oh wow, Lux you're right! It is them!"

Hermione, overhearing them, became very curious as Lux handed her the picture. "Do you happen to know who these people are?" she questioned.

Both girls nodded. "Of course! They are the nicest people ever!" exclaimed Emily. "Every time I see them they are always giving me snacks of some sort. Most of the time it's popcorn because they know it's my favorite thing ever!"

"Yeah and they're always helping me out with my homework when I need it. I've never been good at math and they're so kind," remarked Lux.

Hermione's eyes began to light up with each word the girls said. Was it true? Had she finally found her parents? "Could you show me where they live? I've been trying to find their house all day," she said trying to keep the tears back at the thought of her parents finally coming back home.

"Of course!" both chimed and began to walk towards the condos on the opposite side of the fountain.

They led her to a set of condos that looked like they belonged in Hollywood. They were cream coloured on the outside with granite stones for the side walk. The iron gates surrounding the complex looked old, but still regal in appearance. "_Well, at least they are comfortable"_ she thought as the girls walked through the gates and to a complex with the number 3 over the door.

"They are right in here! I think they live in 3E" said Emily who was slowly walking away from the door to head back to their game of hopscotch.

"Thank you!" Hermione said as the girls ran back to their game and waved.

She looked up at the door, wondering what she was going to do now. She hadn't really thought about this part yet. How would she go about giving them their real memories back? She couldn't just go up to the door and knock and say "Hello! I'm Hermione, your grown up daughter that you forgot about because she's a witch and removed any memory of having a daughter from your minds. Wanna go back home to England now?"

But honestly, Hermione couldn't see how this was going to get done any other kind of way. So she took a few deep breathes and strode into the building and right up to the door labeled 3E. With a lump in her throat she knocked on the door and waited.

A few minutes passed before the door opened and there stood Monica Wilkins. She looked just like her mom. Still dressed like her. Still did her hair like her. But this wasn't really her mom. At least not yet.

"Hello," Monica greeted. "How can I help you?"

Hermione just stood there and tried to hold back the tears. _"Really Hermione? Two times in one day? That's a new record for you!"_ She took some deep breaths while Wendell came to the door.  
"Honey, who is it?" he asked and poked his head from behind her.

She smiled weakly. "You guys don't remember me yet, buy my name is Hermione Jean Granger. I was born in London, England to Haley and Mark Granger," she stated and held out the picture to them. They looked at it and gasped but she continued on. "When I was eleven I was accepted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and both came with me to the wizarding world to help me get books and things I needed for school. And then this time last year, I had to leave that same school for fear of being hunted down and killed by Death Eaters and Voldemort. And as a result Mark and Hayley Granger forgot they had a daughter and became known as Monica and Wendell Wilkins who really wanted to move to Australia because it had always been a dream of theirs."

Both Monica and Wendell stood there in shocked silence as Hermione pulled the picture back and put it in her pocket. And then before they were even able to respond to Hermione's speech, there was a bright light that filled their minds and then black.

A few minutes later Hayley and Mark woke up inside their condo living room with Hermione sitting on the chair furthest away from them.

"Her… Hermione?" she said confusedly. Why was she here? Why weren't they at home?

Hermione looked over to them and the smile that appeared on her face almost made her cry.

"Mom! Dad! You're alright!" she cried and ran over to hug them both. "You remember!"

Both Mark and Hayley looked at her and each other with such confusion. "Hermione, are you okay?" Mark asked as he pulled back to wipe her face dry. "Do you know where we are?" he continued.

Hermione just sat there and smiled at them. "You guys have no idea, it's such a long story. I will tell you guys later, just right now, I just want to sit here with you guys," she whispered again and went back to hugging them. They didn't say anything to her, knowing full well they would understand later, and Hermione was grateful for the silence.

Back on the chair in which Hermione sat before she got up, the picture that she had carried around began to slowly change. The once blank hole began to appear again with Hermione in the middle, smiling a big toothy seven year old grin. This was proof enough. The family was finally together again.

_If you liked it leave a review or favorite or something like that :)_

_~ The Hatter in the Tardis_


End file.
